Integrated circuits are important elements of many electronic devices. In order for an electronic system to operate faster, it is necessary that integrated circuits implemented in a device or the system operate faster. The speed of an integrated circuit is often defined in terms of a clock speed, or the frequency of the clock signal used to operate the integrated circuit. In order for an integrated circuit to operate at a faster clock speed, it is necessary that the various circuits of the integrated circuit are able to operate at the faster clock speed.
The length of interconnects, which are metal traces between elements of an integrated circuit, is one factor which affects the speed of an integrated circuit. Long-distance interconnects make it difficult to implement integrated circuits or systems at a high clock rate. More particularly, in integrated circuits having interconnect elements which are circuit-switched, a dedicated, non-registered connection is made for each interconnect in the integrated circuit. These interconnects may take a long time to settle if they extend a long distance, leading to a reduced clock speed. While there may be ways to improve the speed of integrated circuits, there are numerous drawbacks to conventional circuits associated with interconnects that improve the speed of an integrated circuit.